


Snow Kissed

by WinglessOne



Series: Little Bites [6]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gentle Kissing, Ice Skating, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessOne/pseuds/WinglessOne
Summary: Ben and Rey have experienced many firsts together, creating some unforgettable memories.  These are a few of such memories.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Little Bites [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852459
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Snow Kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kate_Reid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Reid/gifts).



Rey was a child of Spring. A time when life was renewing and being reborn. A time with pretty, pastel blossoms that gave way to vibrant greens and fresh fruits. A time when birds sang, baby animals were born, the weather was finally warming up after a long, cold winter. Only -- Rey was from the planet Jakku. She had never heard of Spring or any other season for that matter. All she knew was that the weather was hot, hotter, still hot, and still hot still. It never ended, but it was all she knew. After all, she grew up there.

When she turned nineteen, she had a fateful run-in with an ex-stormtrooper named Finn who jump-started her life. That was the first time she saw green, and oh, how wondrous it was. She didn’t know there was so much green in the whole galaxy, and yet there it was. In the months that followed, she traveled between many planets and was exposed to a variety of climates and biomes. It wasn’t until she and her Force dyad soulmate Ben Solo decided to take a chance on their relationship that she knew what true seasons were.

Ben Solo, formerly Kylo Ren, was a child of Fall. A time when life was preparing for winter. A time when the vibrant golds, crimsons, and tangerines gave way to barren, dead trees. A time when birds flew south and animals went into hibernation. Ben was from Chandrila, and he knew all about the seasons. Fall had always been his favorite, and not just because he was born then, but because he loved the cooler temperatures and all the rich colors. Fall in Chandrila was always particularly beautiful, which was why he brought Rey there.

Seasons changed as time passed, and Fall gave way to Winter. That was when Rey experienced yet another first. 

Snow. 

She could remember that day vividly. It was bitterly cold. The sky was grey, and the clouds were ominous. Rey wrapped herself tightly in another scarf and shoved her gloved hands deeper into her pockets.

“I’m not sure I like what today has to offer,” she said, shivering as she walked alongside Ben. 

He glanced down at her, offering her a secret smile. “Oh, but I think you will.” Rey’s nose wrinkled as she looked up, hoping he’d offer more of an explanation. Through their bond, he heard her unspoken question. Gesturing up at the clouds, he gave her what she was after. “You see those clouds? Those aren’t just any clouds. Those are  _ snow  _ clouds.”

“Snow?” she asked, trying the strange word on her tongue. It was simple enough. Almost pleasant to say, and so she said it again, which made Ben laugh.

“You remember Starkiller Base, don't you?" Ben questioned. 

Rey shuddered, her moment ruined at the mere mention of that cursed planetary mega weapon. "I try not to."

"It was snowy there," Ben pointed out as if to jog her memory of what snow was.

"I was more focused on  _ surviving  _ than I was on the environment," Rey admitted quietly. 

Ben hummed in response, and it was obvious he didn't know how else to respond. "I'm sorry I --" Ben began.

At the same moment, Rey asked, "Did you have to bring that up?"

"You know I didn't want to fight you, not really," Ben confessed. "I still can't get over the fact that my ancestral weapon chose you over me. You had so much raw power, too. I was completely blown away by you."

Rey cast him a sidelong glance, taking in the sorrow that was etched on his face. He was so full of regret for that moment, what happened before it, that  _ entire day _ for that matter. His anguish ran deep, and she could feel his pain. She reached out reassuringly, clasping his hand with her own.

"I seem to remember you once telling me to 'let the past die'. Those are sound words to live by," Rey murmured, giving Ben's hand a gentle squeeze.

"That's one of the reasons I wanted to bring you here, if you must know.” Ben seemed to perk up a bit at the idea. “I want to give you new memories of snow to replace the old ones."

Rey looped her arm through Ben’s, walking closer to him. “Where are we going, anyway?” 

“Another surprise, sweetheart,” Ben answered cryptically.

“Alright, alright, I see how it is,” Rey said, probing at Ben’s mind only to find that it was locked tight against her. So she truly would have to see for herself. She pouted at that, earning another chuckle from Ben.

The frozen ground crunched beneath them with every step they took as Rey followed Ben blindly to whatever their final destination might be. 

The woods were quiet, and the air was still. It was pleasant, and in the distance, Rey could see creatures with massive racks of antlers as they gracefully walked without a care in the world. She sighed, momentarily forgetting how cold she was, and instead was lost in the magic of those distant animals. They seemed so at peace, and she sensed such goodness from them. It made her happy.

Then Ben gave her arm a squeeze, making her pause. She looked up at him questionably, and he gestured out in front of them. The woods opened up to reveal a vast lake, which had also frozen over. Rey gasped at the sight, as she was still so unused to seeing water in any degree of abundance, but to see it frozen was something entirely new.

“This is incredible!” Rey breathed, gripping Ben’s arm and jumping at the sight. It was times like this she felt every bit of the teenager she still was. 

Ben gestured toward a nearby bench which had two pairs of shoes with strange blades on the bottom. “These are ice skates -- they allow you to walk and dance out on the ice.”

Rey gasped again. “Are you serious? We can go out there? On top of the water?”

“ _ Frozen _ water, yes. Here, let me help you.”

Ben had always been so gracious in helping her and often did so without having to be asked. It was something Rey cherished about him, and it seemed to bring him so much joy. 

Ever since that moment on the Death Star wreckage when she healed him, Rey had known Ben to be the most generous lover imaginable, and it extended to all parts of their lives. She was so grateful to have taken his hand and to have decided to dedicate her new life to him. She knew he felt the same way. It was something that went beyond friendship and love. It was what defined their connection through the bond.

She watched as he got down on his knees before her and carefully unlaced her boots to slip on the strange new boots with blades. She was so afraid of accidentally cutting him with one of the blades, but he seemed so confident when he put them on her, that she didn’t spare a second thought. She watched with great interest as he sat down next to her and switched out his own boots for the “ice skates”.

He held out his hands for her to stand, and she did so -- with quite a bit of wobble to her legs. She huffed as she flopped back down on the bench, practically pulling him down with her. He slipped his hands up her arms slightly, and in turn, Rey gripped his wrists as together they made the effort to get her to stand. Once Ben was certain that she was stable, he led her slowly out onto the ice. 

Rey’s legs immediately gave out from under her, and she squealed, expecting to fall hard on her butt. Thankfully, Ben caught her, sharing in her laughter as she drew up again to her full height.

“Why don’t you reach out with the Force and get a helping hand that way?” Ben suggested gently, once his laughter had died down.

“Good idea,” Rey readily agreed, creating an invisible barrier around herself -- and around Ben, for good measure.

Together they slowly made their way around the perimeter of the lake, with Rey gripping Ben’s arm tightly and keeping her focus on the invisible barrier around them. In no time, her legs felt more stable, and she tried taking gliding steps as opposed to staccato steps, mimicking Ben’s movements. She began letting up her death grip on Ben, and shifted to where they simply held hands as they glided across the ice.

Once she felt even  _ more  _ confident, she let the Force barrier fall and simply allowed herself to enjoy skating with Ben. It was a wonderful experience as they skated and chatted among themselves, only she didn’t realize just how magical it was until the snow began to fall.

At first, she thought she saw something moving out of the corner of her eye. A white speck, but it was gone. Then there was another bit that landed on her nose. It melted immediately, but she could distinctly feel it. She blinked several times, pausing where she stood and staring up at the sky until she realized what was happening.  _ This  _ was snow! Actual, real, snow! Ben didn’t have to tell her that was what it was, because she just  _ knew _ .

The snow drifted all around them, and Rey could hardly believe her eyes. Standing in the middle of a frozen lake with the love of her life and snow all around her was truly an unforgettable experience. 

She looked up at Ben and saw nothing but love reflected in his eyes. He had never looked so relaxed and carefree as he had at that moment. His cheeks were slightly red from the cold, which contrasted against his blue and green plaid scarf. His touch was warm as he pulled her in close and cradled her head before dipping down and kissing her. 

It was barely a kiss, more a brushing of lips, like the whispers of snow that drifted between them and around them. Then Ben went in, again and again, each kiss being drawn out longer until at last, she felt his warm tongue swiping at the seam of her lips. She felt warmth blossoming deep within as she shared a more passionate kiss with him, draping her arms over his shoulders with ease and pulling him in even closer.

When they finally ended their kiss, Ben chased her lips as she retreated, nibbling lightly on her lower lip and earning a delighted giggle from her. They rested their foreheads against one another, simply breathing and relishing each other’s warmth.

“I love you,” she whispered, nuzzling her nose against his.

“I love you, too, sweetheart,” he whispered back, offering another peck on the lips.

Rey opened her eyes, gazing into Ben’s. “Thank you for bringing me out here.”

“Anything for you. Hopefully, this makes for a good memory?"

"Couldn't be better," she sighed, as she truly meant it. 

Together, they were able to let the past die and focus on the beauty that surrounded them. The snow was the most blissful thing she could have ever imagined, and she was so grateful for the moment with Ben. She knew that one by one, he would make every memory better.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My darling Kate, you always gift me with the most beautiful stories, I thought it was about time I wrote one for you. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed creating it for you!
> 
> Thanks to my beta tmwillson3 for all your hard work editing this!


End file.
